Self-Control
Self-Control is a Quirk which is utilised by Fengzhi. It is so far the only Quirk that only affects the brain, changing it's shape and size as well as how it is wired and structured. It is an extremely difficult to control Quirk, as it's full potential can only be used by a genius or someone who is talented and knowledgeable in neuroscience. As such, when first used by a younger Fengzhi, people did not think of it as a Quirk of great power. History This Quirk first appeared in Fengzhi, manifesting from two parents without any Quirks in their gene pool, making it a first-generation Quirk like the Luminescent Baby's Quirk from Keikei City. Fengzhi was originally believed to be Quirkless until he was 8 due to him still having two joints in his toe. When he used his Quirk for the first time, he consciously shut off the sensation of pain temporarily and released a blast of adrenaline in a fight against bullies picking on him. He had never used it prior to that, as he had never felt the need to because of his relatively simple, passive life until pushed into awakening his Quirk. Description Self-Control is present at birth and continues developing. This Quirk functions by allowing the frontal lobe to manipulate the other parts of the brain. With this ability, Fengzhi has direct and total control over his mental structure, being able to manipulate at will his own emotions, sensations, perceptions, consciousness, memories, personality and everything connected to his everything connected to his mind, allowing peak efficiency. In other words, the true full potential of a normal human being through the removal of the mental limits of the brain, allowing conscious control over one's own brain. If the user is sufficiently skilled, it becomes possible to enhance their own mind. This ability also grants Fengzhi a certain degree of immunity to mind-altering abilities, but only if his consciousness located in the frontal lobe is stronger than the mind-altering power, or if he attempts to forcefully shut down or block a part of the brain that is being controlled. Fengzhi also has almost complete control over the movements and functions of his muscles and nerve impulses in his veins, being able to move with remarkable acrobatic skill due to the efficiency of his movements, he is however, unable to make his body do things that are considered superhuman, like detaching parts of the body, growing limbs, regenerating entire scars, etc. Other than the brain structure and it's appearance being different from normal, no other part of the user's appearance is affected, other than Fengzhi's brown eyes seemingly glowing red under Infrared light when he activates his Quirk's powers, presumably due to a rush of various substances into his body. That is why Fengzhi never realised he had a Quirk until he activated it. Fengzhi also describes this Quirk as breaking the chains that prevent the brain's complete control over subconscious body processes and other imposed limits on the brain. But if he tried to simultaneously activate all of his neurons at once, it would cause an epileptic seizure that would kill him. Abilities Techniques Fengzhi has a variety of different techniques thanks to the nature of his all-rounded Quirk. His techniques however, are mostly combat-based and very simple. This list composed of all his most commonly used techniques, not counting all the miscellaneous things that he use. * Scripted Movement - Fengzhi tinkered with his own brain to react to threats and programming himself to dodge. This ability has proved to be invaluable to him, as it allows him to dodge bullets from an almost point blank range as well as coordinating his own dodges with peak efficiency. * Forced Adrenaline Secretion '''- Manipulating and stimulating the medulla of the Adrenal Glands through his brain sharpens Fengzhi's senses and physiology temporarily. However, overusage of this technique causes side-effects such as fatigue, high blood pressure and dangerously high heart rates. * '''100% Muscle Potential - This removes the brain's restraint on using his body's muscles as well as forcibly increasing the rate of blood flow, causing reddish skin, increasing his strength to the point where he can cause serious harm as the muscles inside the legs are much stronger. This technique does not have a limit on how often it can be used, but prolonged usage causes his skin and muscle fibers to cramp up as well as tearing, causing pain. * Hyperthinking - Supercharging activity in the cerebral cortex and angular gyrus and allows Fengzhi to process thoughts and think faster, making more calculations in a second than the more than five times the speed of sound. Prolonged use causes fatigue and headaches as well as not being able to keep up with real life events. * "Exhaustion" - By stimulating the Adrenal Glands even stronger, the sharpened senses and his physiology are increased to peak human, but not superhuman levels. This exhausts his Adrenal Glands completely, preventing him from forcing an Adrenaline Rush for a long period of time. * "Overclock" '- He can forcefully release small amounts of Norepinephrine from the Locus Coeruleus and Adrenal Glands. This is stronger than Adrenaline Rush, however there are stronger drawbacks as this hormone must not be exhausted as doing so will cause serious long-term damage to himself. Norepinephrine, when released in bulk, can cause restlessness and anxiety. * '"Overload" - Adrenaline and Norepinephrine are simultaneously released in large amounts, creating a boost that allows Fengzhi to react and think so fast that he perceives the world at roughly Mach 80. His physiology is also temporarily enhanced to keep up with his chain of thought. After this is used, it essentially 'overheats' his brain, making him faint after about 10 minutes, causing his brain to go on 'Hibernate' and sleep for up to 21 hours. * "Puppet of Mind" - He takes total control over all movements of his body, every single muscle becoming synchronised with his thoughts, disregarding any damages done to it by removing the sensation of touch completely. When used, Fengzhi does not feel his body and can manipulate his own body like a puppet. The drawbacks to this technique are obvious, he can shatter his own bones completely and not notice at all, all his muscles tear up, and if he were to deactivate this ability after causing sufficient damage, he'd feel excruciating pain. * "Puppet of Instinct" - Fengzhi temporarily lowers activity in the frontal lobe to a minimum, and allows the brain stem, responsible for primitive survival instinct, to take control over the body and Self-Control completely for a moment. When operating the body entirely on survival instinct, it allows him to fight with all his potential, in other words, his entire body is on autopilot. * 'Temporary Brain-related Quirk Replication -' An ability previously thought to be impossible, but he managed to copy the minor effects of 'High Spec'. Despite this, his mastery over this ability is weak, as he has to rewire his neuro pathways to make space for this extra 'Quirk', which he promptly discarded due to not needing it. Users Fengzhi Currently the only known user of Self-Control. He is still in the process of learning his Quirk as it has various applications, but his mass intellectual might is constantly driving him closer to absolute mastery of the Quirk.Category:Quirks KlartraumSprites Category:Quirks